


Voices in her head

by DorkSeverus04



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cardin's an ass like always, F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: It only takes a few words from a jerk to bring back horrible memories. But only a few words from her best friend to bring her back.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Voices in her head

Weiss smiled to herself as she finished her ten page essay for Ooblek's class and stretched. She sighed happily and rolled her shoulders, wincing at the slight cracks that came with it.

"I suppose now is a good time to take a break and stretch my legs." She sighed to herself and packed up her notebooks and books into her bag. As she got up, she gasped as she bumped into Cardin. They both immediately fell into a glaring contest.

"Watch where you're going, Schnee." Cardin growled. "Just because you _bought_ your way in here doesn't mean you own the place."

Weiss' eye twitched but she didn't say anything to him. It was a common insult that he threw at her anyways and she didn't have time for this. With a roll of her eyes, she merely ignored him and was about to walk away until he interrupted her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Listen to me, you bitch!" Cardin growled as he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"What do you want? I don't have time for you, Cardin." Weiss glared at him and slapped his hand off her shoulder. "If you're just going to whine about how rich I am, tell me something new. It's tiring hearing you complain about it every time you're within ten meters of me." She rolled her eyes.

"You little-!" Cardin's eye twitched.

"Now you're insulting my size? Really, is that all you're good for? Throwing insults at everyone? Is your pride as small as your brain?" Weiss scoffed. They were here to be Huntsmen and Huntresses for Oum's sake. How did he even get into Beacon in the first place?

"Oh please, _princess_. We both know that I'm too _big_ for you to really appreciate me." Cardin smirked.

"Big?" Weiss raised a brow. "All I see right now is a brainless idiot that's little more than a waste of space." She shook her head, feeling exhausted dealing with him like this.

"If there's anyone here that's a waste of space, _it's you_." Cardin growled then smirked. "Damaged goods like yourself wouldn't be able to handle me for five minutes."

Weiss' hand twitched for a moment. It was just for a moment, but she thought that she heard _his_ voice again. Quickly shaking that thought out, she just closed her eyes and turned away. "Let's save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me in battle."

"Oh, I wasn't referring to fighting you-" Cardin smirked but was interrupted by Weiss.

"Glad you're honest enough to know that I can beat you in battle. Now good day." Weiss waved him off.

"I didn't say that! Ok, that's it!" Cardin growled then grabbed her collar, glaring into her eyes. "Listen here, _daddy's little girl!_ I challenge you to a battle! When I win, you leave Beacon for good!"

" _Weiss, this is your last chance. I don't want to hurt my special little girl. If you can defeat this Arma Gigas, then I'll allow you to have your momentary freedom at Beacon until you graduate."_

Weiss slapped Cardin's hand away. "When I win, you leave me and my team alone for the rest of your life."

" _If_ you can beat me." Cardin smirked and walked away.

"I'll win. I can't lose." Weiss' hand shook as she brushed herself and gathered her belongings.

" _Failure is not an option for a Schnee."_

"Failure is not an option." The heiress repeated, suddenly feeling pressured to win. She took a deep breath as her eyes hardened and clenched her fists. "For a _Schnee._ "

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby practically lunged into Weiss' arms.

Weiss barely had time to react and was slammed against the door with a loud _thud_. "You dolt! What are you thinking rushing at me like that?!" She growled as she rubbed the back of her head.

Ruby whimpered apologetically and rubbed her shoulders before looking at her. "I'm sorry! But is it true that you're going to leave Beacon?!"

"What?" She blinked, unsure of what the young leader was talking about.

"Everyone was saying that you're leaving Beacon after tomorrow." Yang crossed her arms. "You're leaving and you didn't tell us?"

"Ruby, Yang. Let Weiss explain. I'm sure that this is all a misunderstanding." Blake looked towards their teammate. "It is… right?"

"It has to be! You belong here with us!" Ruby nodded.

"We'll help you if something does go wrong though! We want what's best for you." Yang added.

" _Don't misunderstand me, Weiss. When you fail, you still have a place in Atlas Academy. It's here, at home. Where you belong. I only want what's best for you."_

Weiss gritted her teeth and carefully shoved Ruby away from her. "I'm not leaving. Cardin is just running his mouth again spouting nonsense." She huffed as she placed her bag onto the table.

Everyone tensed at that. "What did Cardin do to you?" Yang growled. They've been teammates for three years now, and they all have grown closer. Close enough to where Yang thought of Weiss as another sister.

"Nothing." Weiss didn't bother looking at her teammates anymore. ' _Not yet at least.'_

"But you'll tell us if something is happening. Right?" Blake gently placed a hand onto Weiss' shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "Remember. No secrets. We're all here to help each other."

Weiss sighed at that. "Like I said, he didn't do anything to me. Merely a challenge that if he defeats me in Professor Goodwitch's class, I'll leave Beacon."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stared at her in shock. "How could you agree to such a thing?!"

"Do you distrust my ability to defeat Cardin?" Weiss challenged, though she didn't know why she agreed as well.

"Of course not!" Ruby shook her head.

"But it's just… ridiculous that you'd agree to a challenge like this." Blake crossed her arms, feeling that something was amiss. "Normally, you would just ignore him. We just want to know _why_ you accepted his challenge."

" _Weiss, I know that I said I won't always be there to protect you and that you need to become better to leave this place, but are you_ sure _that you're ready?"_

"I'll _prove_ to him that I'm more than capable of any challenges he throws at me." Weiss mumbled before snapping out of her thoughts. She looked at her teammates, who looked back with worry, and waved them off. "There is no way that I will lose. Professor Goodwitch will ensure that it will be a fair fight, and I highly doubt that they will allow me to leave Beacon because of his silly challenge." ...right?

"If you say so…" Ruby whimpered, having a sinking feeling for her partner.

* * *

"Weiss Schnee and Cardin Winchester! Come forward!" Glynda called as they both walked into the small arena.

"I can't wait to humiliate you in front of everyone here and show what a waste of space you are here, Schnee." Cardin smirked as he rolled his arm while holding his mace around as a small warm up.

Weiss huffed and didn't say anything, taking deep breaths to focus on the match that will be starting soon. Once they were settled within the arena, Weiss looked around and felt a chill run down her spine at the darkened room. She quickly shook her head and saw that she wasn't alone with Cardin. Her classmates were there, waiting for the match to begin already.

Ruby watched Weiss, clenching her fists as she leaned forward in her seat. Blake placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder and pulled her back a bit to calm her down.

"Weiss will be fine."

The brunette looked at Blake for a moment. "I know but… I have this weird feeling and…" Ruby shook her head then looked back towards the arena. ' _Weiss seemed off all day yesterday and this morning…'_

"I want a _clean_ match." Glynda gave Cardin a look before glancing between the two combatants. "Five minutes. Begin!"

Cardin lunged towards Weiss as soon as Glynda said begin and swung his mace at her as hard as he could.

Weiss backflipped to avoid the hit, then lunged back at him, her weapon grazing against his. She then turned and lunged at him again, moving too fast for him to reliably swing his mace down onto her, constantly missing.

Obviously, Cardin quickly got annoyed with how fast Weiss moved and reached out to grab her arm with his hand before swinging his mace at her again, slamming her a few yards away from him.

He smirked when that worked and raised his mace over his shoulder. "What's the matter, Schnee? I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

Weiss held her head for a moment and saw blood on her hands. Wait, her aura wasn't that low, so why…? She looked up, seeing that she wasn't at Beacon anymore. She was in the training room and her father in the room above looking over her.

" _Weiss, you'll never become a Huntress."_

She then saw the Arma Gigas appear in front of her, sword raised and ready to strike her down.

" _Give it up."_

Something snapped within Weiss' mind as she backflipped away from the sword strike and gripped her Myrtenaster tightly. She gritted her teeth. She _needed_ to show him that she was more than capable of leaving him and got into her fighting stance, lunging quickly at the Arma Gigas and quickly striking it as fast as she could.

* * *

Ruby stared in shock. This wasn't her partner. No. Weiss would _never_ fight so… recklessly. That was her and Yang's job. Weiss' way of fighting is more calculated, but this… Something was _wrong_.

Without thinking, she made her way down towards the field and stood next to Glynda. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Glynda questioned.

"You and I both know that this isn't Weiss' way of fighting!" Ruby stated.

Glynda blinked. "You mean that she hasn't adapted your way of fighting?"

They both looked up when they heard Cardin grunt in pain and checked the board to see that his Aura was barely above the fighting level.

Weiss panted as she used her glyphs to send Cardin flying onto the floor with a grunt. He coughed and glanced up to see Weiss in the air, descending down while aiming her rapier at his throat.

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted, wanting her partner to snap out of whatever was controlling her. She hated to see Weiss like this. No… It _terrified_ her. Never in all their years together had she seen the heiress like _that_.

Weiss snapped out of her trance and saw that she was back at _Beacon_ and not the Schnee training room back in Atlas. She quickly changed course of her strike, stabbing the ground a few centimeters from Cardin's neck as she landed.

"Victor, Weiss Schnee!" Glynda raised her hand towards Weiss' side of the arena.

Cheers filled the room as Weiss pulled her weapon out from the ground. "Never talk to me or my team again, Winchester." She warned as she quickly left.

At least that was her plan until Glynda stopped her with a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. "My office. Now."

" _Weiss, I know that you're still getting treated, but the Master would like to see you in his office. Would you like some assistance?"_

"I'm fine." Weiss mumbled as she followed Glynda towards her office, not noticing that Ruby was following from behind.

* * *

"Miss Schnee, what was that?" Glynda asked as she sat Weiss down and offered her a cup of tea. "You were fully intent on harming Mr. Winchester. Were you not?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Weiss narrowed her eyes then shook her head, clearing her throat. "He has done nothing but harm others time and time again. I know that I should've reported his behaviour to you and the other professors, but this was a lesson that he needed to learn."

Glynda studied Weiss' posture and her tone before sighing. She stood up and walked behind Weiss. "Miss Schnee. It is just you and myself here." She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Ruby falling onto her face. "And your partner."

"Ruby?!" Weiss was shocked to see her here.

Ruby merely chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "H-Heya, Weiss."

"Miss Rose, what are you doing here?" Glynda asked as she closed the door after making sure that there wouldn't be anyone else. She needed to ensure that her students were in a safe place and didn't want anyone to overhear anything.

"Weiss was acting weird during combat class and I didn't want to leave her alone." Ruby admitted as she looked Weiss over. "You're not hurt? Right?"

Weiss unconsciously touched her face and quickly pulled it away, seeing blood for a moment, and shook her head. When she reopened her eyes, there was no blood. She silently laughed at herself for thinking such a thing and had to remind herself _again_ that she was at Beacon, not back at home.

"Weiss?" The heiress turned to see concerned silver eyes looking back at her.

"I'm fine, Ruby. I don't have any injuries." Weiss sighed, hoping that it would be enough to calm both her partner and professor down.

She knew that something was amiss, but could see that Weiss wasn't opening up to her about it. Then there was what happened in class today…

"Miss Schnee, I am giving both you and Miss Rose this week off from classes and training." Glynda saw the look of fear and concern within her blue eyes and raised a hand. "As a professor, I can see that something is bothering you and would like to give you some time off. Miss Rose will be there to _assist_ you, whether you like it or not. Is this clear?"

"I…" Weiss sighed as she looked down at her lap, clenching her fists. "Yes, ma'am."

"Miss Rose, please take care of Miss Schnee."

"Of course!" Ruby nodded then looked at Weiss, taking her hand. "Should we go back to our room and try to relax?"

"I'd like… to take a walk." Weiss looked up at Glynda. "Is that permissible?"

Glynda studied Weiss again then nodded. "Yes, you may take a walk anywhere on school grounds and within Vale. _However_." She gave the white rose duo a stern look. "You are still forbidden from attending classes and training. Is this clear?"

"May I have permission to study? I don't wish to fall behind in our classes." Weiss bit her lip.

"Granted." Glynda sighed, knowing that Weiss was right. "On two conditions." She gave the young woman a look. "One, within a week, you will either tell myself or Miss Rose what happened today." She softened her look a bit. She knew that giving her a time limit to open up would have the opposite effect of what she hoped for, but she wanted to help in some way. "We care about you, Miss Schnee. Do not forget that."

Weiss pulled her hand away from Ruby and stood up. "... Right."

"Secondly." Glynda stopped Weiss before she reached the door. "Miss Rose will be accompanying you to ensure that you're not going to classes or training." When she saw the shocked look on Weiss' face, she continued to explain. "It is not that I don't trust you, Miss Schnee. You're an excellent student. However, even I think that you're working too hard. Professor Ozpin told me that all of you should enjoy your time as students, for once you graduate… you will be on your own."

" _Weiss, you'll be on your own at Beacon. I can't be there for you. Don't work too hard. I love you."_

"Fine." Weiss gritted her teeth. "Do I have permission to leave?"

"Give me a few moments to speak with Miss Rose alone. Once she comes out, you may take a walk or whatever it is you wish to do _aside_ from training."

Weiss stared at Glynda for a moment before sighing and leaving the room.

"Weiss!" Ruby frowned and looked at Glynda. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I believe that it is _you_ that had something to say to me?" Glynda crossed her arms. "I saw how you looked at me when I mentioned that she should tell us what happened today by next week."

Neither Ruby or Glynda wanted to push Weiss into talking, but the professor was debating on getting a specialist to get Weiss to talk.

"Professor, we can't just make Weiss talk! Something happened. I just know it! Give her some more time!" Ruby argued with Glynda.

"I've given her a week. I don't want to force her to talk, but if she is mentally unable to take care of herself, I have to take this action." Glynda placed a hand onto Ruby's shoulder. "Miss Rose, I know that you mean well and I understand your point. However, Miss Schnee could have killed Mr. Winchester. That is something that I cannot overlook. She needs help."

"I know but…" Ruby frowned. "You can't force help onto someone who doesn't want help."

"What do you propose we do, Miss Rose? I want to prevent Miss Schnee from harming anyone."

"Are you saying she's a threat?" Ruby looked up into Glynda's eyes, almost challenging her to say that her partner was a threat to the school.

Glynda blinked at the serious look that Ruby was giving her. Did she think that Weiss is a threat? She thought of how hard Weiss has worked while in school, how she helped others study whenever they asked for help. Why couldn't she ask for help?

The blonde then thought of how Weiss lost control of herself, but Ruby was the one that brought her back.

"Are you willing to make sure that Miss Schnee won't harm anyone? Until she's willing to get help herself?" Glynda offered.

Ruby's eyes widened then nodded. "She's my partner and part of my team. If anything happens, it's the leader's responsibility to take care of it. Isn't that right?"

Glynda looked into Ruby's eyes and sighed. "Very well. If she harms anyone, it's your responsibility to take care of it. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded then left the room.

"Take care of yourselves." Glynda nodded as she watched Ruby nearly running out of the room to be with Weiss. The professor sighed and shook her head. "It's always something with this team… What is it that makes Ozpin really trust you so much?"

* * *

"Weiss!" Weiss didn't stop walking. She continued to walk towards their dorm room to change, then intended to go into town for a little while.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby ran faster until she was in front of her partner.

Weiss sighed. "What do you want, Ruby?"

Ruby didn't like that Weiss had this _hardened_ look within her eyes, before it shifted into annoyance. What was going on with her partner?

"Well… you heard Professor Goodwitch. I'm uh…. supposed to be accompanying you to uh…. Insure? Wait, ensure. Yeah. Ensure that you're not working too hard and… y-yeah…" Ruby chuckled nervously, seeing Weiss rolling her eyes. At least she somewhat seems normal… for now.

"Do what you wish." Weiss pushed past Ruby and walked into their room. She grabbed a change of clothes, quickly changed in the bathroom, then folded her clothes while waiting for Ruby to change and ignored Yang and Blake's questions about what had happened earlier and what Glynda wanted to talk to her about.

Once she saw Ruby coming out of the bathroom, Weiss left the dorm room, leaving Ruby no time to explain what happened, only that they'd be back later.

Weiss walked out of Beacon, taking the least crowded routes, and walked towards the bullhead going to Vale.

"Weiss-" Ruby started and stopped talking when Weiss stopped walking.

"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss sighed.

"I'm not going to ask you to talk about what happened. I wanna know where we're going." Ruby moved closer to her partner and placed a hand onto her shoulder. She wanted to let Weiss know that she was there to talk to her whenever she wanted.

"Just a walk around town." Weiss sighed. It was school time, so there shouldn't be many students within town. She wanted to be away from everyone, ignoring their comments on what had happened in class earlier.

Ruby took Weiss' hand and walked into the bullhead. "Are we going into town every day for the week?"

"Perhaps." Weiss sighed as she sat down and looked out the window.

"Tomorrow. I know a place that's less crowded. Little to no people." Ruby smiled when her partner looked at her in shock. "You don't like crowds in the first place. After today… And what Professor Glynda said, I figured that you were looking for somewhere less crowded, and obviously no Grimm." The brunette squeezed Weiss' hand. "You can trust me, Weiss. I believe in you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

" _Weiss, I believe in you. But your form is sloppy. That's why you got hurt."_

"I'm sorry. I'll get better." Weiss whimpered and looked away.

"Weiss?" Ruby furrowed her brows. "You're fine how you are."

Weiss turned to see concerned silver eyes looking back at her before looking away again. She sighed deeply as she looked out the window.

' _Should I tell her? No. I can't. She'll hate me.'_

* * *

When they came back, Weiss immediately went into the bathroom to shower, then headed straight to bed. Ruby stopped Yang from disrupting her partner and explained that Glynda banned Weiss from attending classes and training, hence why she's cranky.

Blake offered to take notes for them and told Ruby of a few places on campus where few students visited, which Ruby was grateful and thanked her for. Yang sighed and offered to train them when Weiss can go back to classes and training.

The next day, Weiss woke up early to leave the room, only to find Ruby coming back into the room with two styrofoam cups of coffee and a bag.

With a sigh, Weiss accepted and left the room with Ruby. They walked in silence until Weiss spoke.

"You said that you wanted to show me a place where there's little to no people?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "This way." She took Weiss' hand again, letting her know that she won't leave her side, and lead the way.

Once again, they walked in silence. Ruby respected that Weiss didn't want to talk but really wanted to know what was going on in her partner's mind. Weiss, on the other hand, was uncomfortable by the silent questionable aura that Ruby was giving off.

"Ruby." Weiss started. "I know that you want to ask, but it can wait."

"Y-You knew that I'd ask if you wanted some cookies?" Ruby chuckled weakly, having been caught out of what she really wanted to ask.

"You're a dolt. You know that?" Weiss shook her head and stumbled forward when Ruby pulled her hand to walk faster. "What are you-" She blinked at the sight.

They stood over Beacon, having the academy and the students walking below in full view.

"I found this place while exploring once. Too many people use the school rooftop." Ruby chuckled as she knelt down and pulled out a blanket. She smoothed it out onto the floor and patted next to her. "The sunset is amazing."

Weiss closed her eyes as she felt a gentle breeze. "Thank you, Ruby." She smiled as she sat on the blanket.

Ruby grinned then pulled out some food and notebooks. "We left pretty early, so I brought us some sandwiches. Oh, and Professor Goodwitch said that we can still study so uhm… Can you help me? I know that I'm like two years behind you, and I could really use the help."

"Dunce." Weiss rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Ruby. "What do you need help with?"

"This Dust combination, for starters…"

* * *

Weiss woke up early and changed her clothes. She quickly left the room and went into the kitchen to grab some food before leaving towards Ruby's secret spot.

When she got there, the sun was barely rising, and she thought about Ruby. How her partner was patient with her, and how cute she looked… She felt her cheeks warming at the thought and quickly shook her head. She couldn't possibly feel that way… could she? She did feel happier being around Ruby, and felt a little sad whenever her partner wasn't there. But that didn't mean that she was crushing on her! ...did it?

"Weiss!" Weiss turned and saw Ruby running up towards her and pouting. "You could've waited for me!"

"I didn't want you to carry everything." Weiss stated simply and gestured for her to sit down. "You've been doing that for the past few days. It's only fair that I do my part and carry the bags and set things up for us."

Ruby still pouted, but smiled as she moved to sit next to Weiss. "I don't mind! It's what partners are for!"

"Of course. Now… where were we?" Weiss opened her notebook, ready to help her partner with catching up to them, maybe more if she could handle it.

"Ugh… school work…" Ruby groaned as she opened her own notebook, shyly hiding away from Weiss to hide that she was doodling instead of taking notes.

"I'll give you a cookie if you can read a chapter and answer its review questions at the end." Weiss pulled out a chocolate chip cookie in front of Ruby, who looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Really?!" Ruby pulled out their textbook and started to read… only to lose interest within the first few pages and struggle to concentrate.

" _Winter, I can't learn anymore. My head hurts."_

" _I know, but if father catches you slacking, you know what he'll do."_

Weiss frowned as she wrote notes that were easy for Ruby to understand.

After a few hours, Weiss stretched and looked towards Ruby, who was struggling on a few questions. Shaking her head, she gently pried the book from Ruby's hands.

"Ah! Weiss! I was…" Ruby protested and saw the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying, but combat and Grimm are more of my expertise in this…"

"It's ok. These were spread out throughout two years for you. I'm trying to help you learn it in a week. It's ok." Weiss bookmarked the page where Ruby was reading and set it aside. "But now is rest time." She offered some sandwiches to her partner.

"Aww, nice Weiss strikes again!" Ruby grinned as she took the sandwich and started eating.

Weiss sighed as she bit into her sandwich and looked at Ruby. "... I used to be like you."

"Hn?" Ruby blinked as she stuffed her face with another sandwich. "Wah oo oo rean?"

"First of all, finish your food before talking." Weiss wiped Ruby's face with her handkerchief. "Secondly… I hated studying too. A long time ago."

Ruby swallowed her sandwich and gave Weiss her full attention.

"Father had me studying from when I got up until I went to bed. I had very few breaks and, quite frankly, I hated studying."

"But… now?" Ruby started then shut her mouth when Weiss sighed.

"I found a way to make studying easier on me. Studying for hours can do that. And…" Weiss trailed off, holding her arm.

Ruby frowned and leaned close. "Weiss…?"

Weiss sighed deeply. "Back home… everything was suffocating, cold, and lonely. I… Sometimes when things get too much, I remember… _things_ back at home."

"What…" Ruby stopped herself. She wanted to know more. This was the first time Weiss was opening up to her! But it was also clearly painful for her partner and she didn't want to push her too much.

"Father wasn't a… kind man." Weiss closed her eyes and folded her hands together. "He'd say a lot of things and… the fight with Cardin…"

Ruby gently took Weiss' hand, letting her continue at her own pace.

"To put it simply, Cardin brought back memories. A lot of… memories." Weiss let out a shaky sigh as she held onto Ruby's hand. "When I fought him. I remembered the day that I… received this scar." Weiss placed a hand over it. "Before I knew it, I saw that I was back in that training room. Fighting the Geist that possessed my grandfather's armour. Father wanted to ensure that I wouldn't leave Atlas. I won of course, but- R-Ruby…?" She blinked when Ruby moved in front of her.

"May I?" Ruby slowly lifted a hand, wanting permission to touch Weiss' scar.

Weiss closed her eyes and tilted her head as a silent permission.

Ruby gently placed a hand onto Weiss' cheek, noticing how she flinched slightly, and gently ran her thumb down her scar. "I don't think you're broken, Weiss. I don't think any less of you." The brunette pulled back. "How can I help you?"

"I'll be fine." Weiss sighed as she leaned onto Ruby's hand.

"Are you sure? Because I have a few things to tell you, Weiss Schnee." Ruby stated sternly and saw Weiss look up at her in shock. The brunette then softened her voice. "You're safe here, at Beacon. With me. With Yang and Blake. You're not in Atlas. You're not in that training room. I'll do whatever I can to ensure that you're safe and keep you grounded here. You're always helping me, so it's _my_ turn to help you."

"Are you saying that as my partner, team leader, or friend?" Weiss stared at Ruby.

Ruby blinked. What did she mean by that? She leaned close to Weiss again. "Weiss, you're my friend. I care about you. More than you'll ever know. So please believe me when I said that I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's and tapped her forehead against her partner's. "I always believe in you, you dolt."

Ruby smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You're fine now. Right? …Cause… I don't want to see you act that way ever again."

"I… what?" Weiss blinked, unsure of what she was talking about. She felt Ruby shaking a bit within her arms and Weiss rubbed her back. "Ruby… What is this about?"

"When you fought Cardin like… _that_ , I got scared. It was like… you were someone else. As if you were _possessed_ or something." Ruby knew that Weiss could be _ruthless,_ but she never seen her like _that_.

Weiss sighed as she continued rubbing Ruby's back. "Cardin, he… brought things back. Things that I didn't want to remember." She sighed again and rested her head onto Ruby's shoulder. "... He said things that reminded me of... what father said to me. That I would never become a Huntress."

"I figured. You never dealt with stress well." Ruby nudged her head against Weiss'. "Can… you promise me that you'll tell us, me, when you're feeling bad? I want to be there for you, like how you've always been there for me. Please?" She pleaded. "I... When you went berserk, I got scared. It was like you couldn't see anything else in that moment… Not even me…"

Weiss blinked then sighed, holding Ruby close. "I... didn't. I saw that I was back home. In the training room..."

"Weiss… I'm serious. As your best friend, I want to be there for you. What can I do to help you?" Ruby rubbed her back. "You're safe now. I want you to _trust_ me. That nothing will hurt you ever again."

"I'll be fine as long as I have you by my side." Weiss promised and chuckled. "And I promised to be the best partner that you'll ever have. I don't intend on breaking it."

"Weiss, you're more than enough. You don't have to try so hard." Ruby hugged Weiss for a while longer, not wanting to let her go.

Unfortunately, Weiss had other plans. "Ruby…" She waited as Ruby whined and pulled away. "Should we take a nap? I don't feel like finishing up our study session right now."

Ruby chuckled and pulled Weiss down, covering both of them with her cloak. Once she was settled, she cuddled close to Weiss and pulled her partner down onto herself.

"Ruby…" Weiss mumbled as she rested her head onto Ruby's collar.

"This way." Ruby started with a grin. "You know that you're here with me. You can't hear my heartbeat back in Atlas, right?"

"You are such a dolt. Go to sleep." Weiss chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Weiss."

* * *

Weiss stirred feeling the gentle breeze and shivered a bit. As warm as Ruby and her cloak was, it still wasn't enough to stop the chill from the spring wind. She looked up and saw that it was sundown. Great… If they don't leave soon, Yang and Blake will be looking for them.

"Ruby… Ruby, wake up. We need to go back to the dorm room." Weiss sighed as she slowly got up and yelped when Ruby pulled her back down.

"Noo… warm…" Ruby whined as Weiss sighed.

"Do you want Yang and Blake to know about our secret spot?" Ruby merely replied with a whine. "Then get up. We should get going now."

"I was comfortable…" Ruby whined as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"I know, I was too. But we need to go back soon." Weiss huffed as she fixed her clothes and packed up her bags.

"I guess you're right…" Ruby huffed as she stood up and offered her hand towards Weiss. "Need some help?"

Weiss stared up at Ruby. At how the sunset gave her this angelic glow. She remembered how Ruby always did her best to be her friend. _Her best friend_. Ruby never gave up on her. And she did everything to help her become a better person.

Oh. _Oh_. She couldn't deny it anymore. Especially not after what happened just before they took a nap together.

It was cliche, she knew it, but it didn't stop her from loving how Ruby looked at this moment.

"Uhm… Weiss?" Ruby furrowed her brows worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, taking Ruby's hand. "I am now." _As long as you're by my side._

"Great!" Ruby pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "I mean it, Weiss. We care about you. A lot." She squeezed her tighter. _I love you._

"I care about you too." Weiss sighed as she nuzzled against Ruby's neck. "...ve...yo…"

"Hn? Did you say something?" Ruby pulled back a bit.

"Nothing." Weiss looked up at Ruby, giving her a soft smile. "I still hope that I can be a friend that's worthy of you."

Ruby blushed. "You've more than worthy Weiss. I lo-..." She stopped herself, blushing harder. But when Weiss tilted her head so cutely like that, Ruby closed her eyes and kissed Weiss on the lips.

It was sudden, but not unwelcome. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck to ensure that she wouldn't leave and kissed her back.

After a few moments, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"So you… feel the same way?" Ruby tentatively asked.

"I realized it a few minutes ago seeing how you looked with the sunset." Weiss blushed.

"You realize that… we have a lot of explaining to do. To Yang, Blake, and Professor Goodwitch." Ruby chuckled nervously.

Weiss groaned. "It's not just your responsibility to take care of me, Ruby. Remember that."

"Y-You _knew?_ " Ruby blinked then frowned. "Weiss. You're not just a responsibility to me. You're my best friend. My g-girlfriend..." She blushed as she said that. "But I do want to take care of you. If you'll let me."

"Payback for listening in on me before." Weiss huffed then blushed as well. "Technically, you haven't _asked_ yet."

"Well then." Ruby grinned. "Weiss, will you be my girlfriend?"

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes. I will." She then kissed Ruby on the lips. "But… I do mean it. That I'm ok now. Thank you."

"Any time you need help, I'm here!" Ruby grinned. "I love you."

"Dolt."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Uhm hi. Long time no see. I like to apologize for the sudden hiatus. Long story short, got a job and needed a mental health break. Hoped that y'all liked this one shot! See y'all next time!


End file.
